Simple
by talksloud
Summary: Troy knows Gabriella is a simple girl who does not need extravagant thinks to please her. So he decides to give her a date he knows she'll love. Oneshot about a romatic Troyella date.


Troy has been stressing all day about where he should take Gabriella on their date tonight. Normally he just took her out to dinner and a movie, and they always had fun; but tonight was not just any date. Tonight had to be perfect. Tonight Troy was finally going to tell Gabriella he loved her.

"Dude, I don't know why you are so stressed, its just Gabby," said the dark skinned boy as he threw the basketball to Troy. "Hell, she'd be thrilled with a date at Mickey D's as long as she got to spend time with you." Chad Danforth has known Gabriella almost as long as Troy has; she was like a sister to him, and her knew she liked the simple things in life. Nothing pleased her more then time with her friends and family.

"I know that Chad, but I'm not about to express my undying love for Bri over a big mac and a large fry, where's the romance in that? But maybe you're on to something; maybe I should go simple but romantic. How about a picnic on the beach?"

"I don't know man, sounds a little corny to me, but then again Gabby always was a hopeless romantic. That, and I am a manly man." Chad said completely serious.

"Yeah," Troy chuckled, "this coming from the guy who cries whenever anyone touches his hair."

"Hey, that was one time and I had a date afterwards!"

Now that Troy knew what he was doing for tonight he could focus on his game. He had about an hour until he had to go set up and get ready for his date.

_Gabriella_

"So Gabs, where are you and Troy going tonight?" Taylor asked as she finished painting Sharpay's last toenail.

"I don't know, probably the usual dinner and a movie. Want to help me get ready; I didn't even have time to pick out an outfit. Want to help me find one?" A very hopeful Gabriella asked. She was hoping for Sharpay's incredible fashion advice and Taylor's great makeup applying skills.

"Oh my gosh you totally have to wear that cute white dress you picked up at the mall last week, its totally date worthy," exclaimed an excited Sharpay.

So for the next hour and a half Taylor and Sharpay helped her get ready for her date.

Just as Gabriella was slipping on her last silver sandal the doorbell rang and she knew it was Troy. She said goodbye to her friends and downstairs to greet Troy.

"You're late." She threatened as she opened the door to her gorgeous boyfriend of 2 years.

"I am so sorry; I was trying to make sure I had everything." A worried Troy responded.

"Relax, I was just joking," she giggled, "and what do you mean by everything?"

"Well I decided to do something special for our date, how does a picnic sound?" Troy asked as he led her to his car.

"Amazing," she responded excited.

The whole way there Troy held Gabriellas hand and both were content, thought she could tell Troy seemed nervious, but she just thought it was because they were doing something different for their date.

About 15 minutes later Troy pulled up to the beach and the two got out and started walking.

"A picnic on the beach how romantic," Gabriella commented as she laced her fingers with Troy's.

"I was hoping you'd think that," responded as he kissed her head and led her to the blanket he had set up with the picnic basket on it.

Gabriella and Troy ate Troy's specialty, peanut butter and jelly and fed each other desert, chocolate covered strawberries. They were now cuddling on the blanket while watching the sunset. Troy had his arm wrapped around her waist, and she had her head on his shoulder.

After watching the sun go down for 20 minutes Troy finally turned away from the sky and to Gabriella.

"Bri, you look incredibly beautiful tonight." He said as he tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed and looked down at their interlocked hands. "Thanks, for the complement and for the date. This was by far the most romantic thing anyone has done for me." Gabriella loved everything about this date from the walk, and the picnic, then the beautiful sunset, and cuddling. Now they were lying on the blanket together trying to see who could find the most shapes in the stars. It was such a simple date, but that's what she loved about it. Troy knew her so well.

Troy interrupted her thoughts by nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Umm, Bri I want to tell you something."

"O...Okay," Gabriella responded starting to get nervous herself. She had no idea why Troy was so nervous, and that scared her. She just hoped that he wasn't breaking up with her, because after a date like tonight she knew it would break her heart. She was in love with him and has been for a while. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Bri, we have been through so much together. Like our first kiss, in the game of truth or dare at Chad's house."

"Oh yea, totally romantic," Gabriella giggled at the memory.

"Or our first date. It was in the garden in your backyard where we had a romantic picnic similar to this." Troy couldn't help the smile that fell on his face remembering all this, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"That's the same place we had sex six months ago while my mom was away for the weekend." Gabriella added with a shy smile.

"Yeah, and the same weekend we had sex four more times because you realized you were missing out on something totally amazing all these years. I swear you became like addicted to sex after just one time."

Gabriella blushed but couldn't deny it; it was true, she does love sex, but she couldn't imagine it with anyone but Troy. "Troy do you have a point to all this reminiscing?"

"Yeah, I guess what I am trying to say is that we have had a spectacular two year. Our relationship is totally amazing, you are totally amazing." Troy's blue eyes met Gabriella's brown as he summed up his feelings all into three words he knew he would never say to any other girl. "Gabriella, I love you."

Tears were streaming down her face as she and Troy shared the most romantic, passionate kiss ever.

"I love you too baby," she responded as she pulled Troy in for another earth shattering kiss.

Troy and Gabriella were both beyond happy with how the date turned out. Neither one has ever felt so in love.


End file.
